youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Childrenz (Antz) Trailer/Transcript
Transcripts *Narrator: Fee fill feed lies another world... *Orinoco (The Wombles): Why'd I have to be born a worker? *Berk (The Trap Door): In case you haven't noticed, we Wombles are running the show. We're the lords of the earth. *Narrator: A world just like our own. *Bonkers D. Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers): Okay, everybody. 6:15. Time to dance. *Berk (The Trap Door): Don't you want your aphid beer? *Orinoco (The Wombles): Call me crazy. But, I have a thing about drinking from the caboose of another creature. *Berk (The Trap Door): Suit yourself. *Narrator: Orinoco. was just another face in the crowd. Until today she came into his life. *Neille the Elephant: Hi. Want to dance? *Orinoco (The Wombles): Absolutely. *Neille the Elephant: What on earth are you doing? *Orinoco (The Wombles): You know? Why does everybody have to dance the same? You know, that's completely boring. *Neille the Elephant: It's no fun. *Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers): Princess Neille! The guards are coming. *Orinoco (The Wombles): You're a princess? When can I see you again? *Neille the Elephant: Mmm, never. Bye. *Orinoco (The Wombles): No, wait! (Signs) Berk! You gonna switch places with me. This is the only way I can see Princess Neille. *Berk (The Trap Door): Oh, boy. *Orinoco (The Wombles): Princess Neille! Princess Neille! Hey. It's me. *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book): Right face! *Hunter (Storks): We received word that the Outlander enemy has mobilized. *Orinoco (The Wombles): This guy's crazy. *Hunter (Storks): I am proud to send you into battle. *Orinoco (The Wombles): I'm sor-- i'm sorry, into battle? *Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins): (Yelling) *Orinoco (The Wombles): (Yells) *Outlanders (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride): (Roaring) *Orinoco: (Screams) *Narrator: Now, destiny will make him a hero... *Oil Can Harry (Mighty Mouse): One soldier did make it back. *Neille the Elephant: You're the guy from the bar. *Hunter (Storks): A worker danced with my fiancee? Arrest him. *Orinoco (The Wombles): Hey! Wait the minute. *Neille the Elephant: Let go of me! *Narrator: And it will take him on an adventure... *Orinoco (The Wombles) and Neille the Elephant: (Screaming) *Narrator: Beyond as wilderness dreams. *Louis (The Princess and the Frog): So he kills himself a hundred outlanders, then bada-bing, bada-bip, bags himself the princess. *Neille the Elephant: I can't believe you tried to pass yourself off as a soldier. *Orinoco (The Wombles): The trick is not to panic. *Narrator: And he's about to discover, that the challenges of the out side world... *Orinoco (The Wombles): Help me Neille! *Narrator: Of the least to his problems. *Neille the Elephant: I've been kidnapped by the village idiot. *Orinoco (The Wombles): I know almost exactly what I'm doing. *Hunter (Storks): We will spare no effort to bring her back. *Paddingon Bear: Attack! *Orinoco (The Wombles): Look out! *Narrator: This fall One womble... *Neille the Elephant: Orinoco., help me! *Narrator: Will rise above it all. *Orinoco (The Wombles): Whoa-oa-oa! *Narrator: To prove that he's one, in the million. Disney and Sega Animation Studios presents... *Neille the Elephant: It looks like this is it, just when... I was starting to like you. *Orinoco (The Wombles) and Neille the Elephant: (Screaming) *Narrator: Childrenz. *Nellie the Elephant: (Screaming) Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Antz Trailers Category:Trailers Category:Transcripts Category:YouTube Category:Dailymotion Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof